Sonic the hedgehog Crash Bandicoot crossover
by Wolfboy245
Summary: Yes, I know I’m a genius for thinking of a Crash Bandicoot - Sonic crossover fic, but hey! Think about it: There both things where the main character is a member of the rodent family and the main evil guy is a funny bald evil genius. Who saw that......
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Welcome! Yes, I know I'm a genius for thinking of a Crash Bandicoot - Sonic crossover fic, but hey! Think about it: There both things where the main character is a member of the rodent family and the main evil guy is a funny bald evil genius. Who saw that potential?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Crash.

****

Rating: 

Another one of Dr. Eggman's crazy foiled experiments sends his HQ hurling off the planet. 

"What's happening?" he asked his robots "Where are we headed?"

"We're not sure master." said one of them "We seem to be headed toward some kind of outer space pit stop."

"Well." said Dr.Eggman "What are you waiting for?! Try to contact them!"

"Yes sir, right away!" 

They pulled up a signal from a nearby spaceport up to the screen. A hideous cyborg showed up. He seemed to have a missle stuck in his head.

"What do you want?" he asked, in a very metallic voice.

"Greetings!" said Dr.Eggman, very slowly "We come in peace!"

"State your business! Or I shall have to nuke you!"

Just then, a man from behind the cyborg stepped forward "Eggman?!"

Dr.Eggman immediatly recognized him "Neo!"

"Well, uh, um," Cortex smacked the cyborg upside the head, and then turned back to Dr.Eggman "You'll have to forgive N.Gin! Never quite right in the head!" he turned back to N.Gin "Open up the landing bay!"

A very confused N.Gin did so, and Eggman's ship pulled into the port. Eggman gets out and hugs Cortex.

"Neo!" shouted Eggman.

"Robotnik!" exclaimed Cortex, as they went into the spaceport and sat down "Great to see you! But what are you doing hurling through space in such a manner?"

"It's that blasted hedgehog again!" explained Eggman "He's been thwarting all my plans!"

"I now how you feel Eggman. There's a pathetic Bandicoot -" Cortex slammed his fist on the table "- who keeps mucking in my mud!"

"Um, Dr. Cortex?" interuppted N.Gin.

Cortex turned around "What is it you fool?"

"Would you mind telling me," N.Gin began "How you came to be associated with this doctor Manegg?"

"That's Eggman!" corrected Dr.Eggman.

"I'm so glad you asked N.Gin!" Cortex smiled "Me and Eggman were valadictorians at Evil Genius university!" 

:"Precisely!" said Eggman "Which brings me to something I've kept under wraps for a LONG time!" Eggman pulled out some blueprints and laid them on the table. "Cortex old friend, it's time we put our oversized bald craniums together! Our adversaries advantages over us seem to be this battle stradegy called 'teamwork'. My theory is: instead of having multiple strong minions attacking, we make batalions of HUNDREDS of weaker minions!"

Cortex rubbed his chin and examined the plans "Yes..... YES!! It just might work! Crash Bandicoot, prepare to meet your match!" 


	2. Recruiting team sonic

Disclaimer: There are some times when I can't think of something clever to say besides 'I do not own Sonic the hedghog or Crash Bandicoot'. This is not one of those times.  
  
It was a bright sunny day on N.Sanity beach, Coco was hacking away on her computer, Crash was snoozing on the bare ground.   
  
"Crash!" scolded Coco "Crash wake up! My goodness you're lazy!"  
  
Crash bolted awake as he often did "What is it Coco?"  
  
"Crash!" Coco adressed him for the third time "Aka aka wants to see you! He says it's important!"  
  
"Aw!" Crash moaned "It's always important!"  
  
Coco gave her brother a dirty look.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Crash yielded.  
  
Crash went to Aka aka's shrine.  
  
"Good, my child." Aka Aka held out some wumpa fruit " Are you hungry?"  
  
"Thanks!" Crash hastily took the apple-like fruit and quickly gobbled it down.  
  
Aka aka smiled "You always did have quite an appetite."  
  
"So," Crash began "I take it you didn't summon me here just to offer me food."  
  
"No." explained Aka aka " I did not. I called you here because malice is once again headed for N.Sanity beach."  
  
Oh boy! Thought Crash. Malice malice, evil evil, danger danger, blah blah blah.  
  
"Dr.Cortex is at it again." continued Aka aka "Only this time, he has help." Aka aka gave Crash a picture of Dr.Eggman.  
  
"Woah!" interjected Crash "Who's he?"  
  
"His name," Aka aka told Crash "Is Dr. Eggman Robotnik. He is from another planet, an evil genius of superior knowledge."  
  
Crashes eyes widened "And you want me and Coco to take on both of them - alone?"  
  
"Yes, and no." Aka aka explained "You will take on both of them, but not alone. Several teams in Eggman's world have assembled." he gave Crash another picture. "This is where you come in Crash. You must go to this world and find the teams and recruit them. The leader will be a hedgehog called 'Sonic'. You must also find the beings called Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Espion."   
  
"Well," said Crash "I guess it's alright as long as I'm not heading into hostile territory."  
  
"Excellent." Aka aka said, very pleased "Bring Coco back here by noon, I will have the warp portal ready."  
  
:: Meanwhile, on Sonic's planet::  
  
"Gee," Tails thought outloud "I sure hope that's the last we see of Dr.Eggman."  
  
"Oh, I can guarantee it won't be." assured Knuckles   
  
"Yeah, I know." Tails agreed.  
  
"Well," said Sonic "We did send him off the planet. I just hope he doesn't -"  
  
But Sonic was interupted by a sudden flash of light illuminating the entire area. And out of nowhere materialized a large greenish colored blackhole like thing.  
  
"What is it?" asked Knuckles, to no one in particular.  
  
Tails squinted "It looks like, a warp portal! Could it be one of Dr.Eggman's traps?"  
  
"Nah," Sonic argued "He wouldn't have this much power, not after the beating we gave him."  
  
"Besides," Knuckles continued for Sonic "If it was a trap, we would be pulled in."  
  
"So if we're not being pulled in," concluded Tails "Then it must be trying to spit someone else out!"  
  
"Yes," agreed Sonic "But who-"  
  
Sonic was once again interupted by two bandicoots that came flying at them, knocking both Sonic and Knuckles over.  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Tails "Who the heck are you two?"   
  
Sonic and Knuckles pushed the bandicoots off themselves.  
  
"My name," explained Crash "Is Crash Bandicoot. This" he gestured to Coco "Is my sister Coco. We're are looking for a hedgehog called Sonic."  
  
Sonic folded his arms "And what do you want with this 'Sonic'."  
  
"Long story short, your world and mine are both in great danger." said Crash   
  
"Interesting." Sonic was listening intently "Tell me more."  
  
Crash took hours, but he finally told the 3 his and Coco's story.  
  
"Well, Crash, you'll be delighted to know that I AM Sonic." said Sonic.   
  
"I am Tails." said Tails.  
  
"I am Knuckles." said Knuckles.  
  
"Excellent." Crash said "Now do you know where I could find the rest of the ones I am looking for?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you where to find Espion." admitted Sonic "But I could easily lead you to team dark." he sighed "and Amy usually finds me."  
  
"Alright!" Coco exitedly exclaimed "Can you give me the coordiantes of their territory, so I can download them onto my hardrive?"  
  
Coco's request left confused expressions on everyone's faces.  
  
Coco gave a nervous grin. Great! She thought. This is gonna take forever.  
  
"Well." Shadow said to Rouge "I heard team Sonic booted Eggman for good."  
  
"Yeah." confirmed Rouge "Seems too good to be true though."  
  
Shadow nodded "You're probably right." he sighed "So what you reckon he's up to now?"  
  
"No good, that's for sure."   
  
All of the sudden, they heard the sound of a laser gatling gun cocking.  
  
"Don't move Shadow!" came a voice from behind them "You're surrounded!"  
  
Disobeying the unfamiliar voice's command, Shadow and Rouge whipped around. The voice wasn't lying about one thing, they were completely surrounded by strange-looking robot droids with laser guns on either arm.   
  
"Dr.Eggman!" exclaimed Rouge "You've assembled quite a- wait! You're not Dr.Eggman!"  
  
"Well it doesn't take a genius like myself to figure that one out!" mocked Dr. Cortex "Dr.Eggman is an old friend of mine - and he's asked me to take you out!"  
  
"Well good luck!" Shadow jumped and landed a pair of kicks to the heads of two robots surounding him. Much to the surprise of Shadow and Rouge, their heads flew off.  
  
"Huh." Rouge grunted "That was easy."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Shadow "Too easy. What do you have up your sleeve, Dr.-"   
  
"Cortex." replied Cortex "Dr.Neo Cortex. And to answer your question, nothing! I was just warming you up, serving an appetizer!" he grinned "And here's the entr‚e!"   
  
A large....well, Shadow wasn't quite sure what it was, but it jumped out from behind Cortex. It looked like some kind of mouse/koala/gorilla crossbread.   
  
"Kong!" Cortex called out to the odd creature "Tear them limb from limb! As for the rest of you - fire at will!"  
  
How's Shadow gonna dodge this one? And just what IS Cortex and Eggman's plan? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! What are you just sitting there for? Review already! 


End file.
